Many automobiles contain mass air flow sensors. Mass air flow sensors are used to determine the mass flow rate of air entering a fuel-injected internal combustion engine. The data that the mass air flow sensor gathers is processed by the engine control unit, which then determines the proper air to fuel ratio necessary for the engine to run at its most efficient level for factory settings.
Most mass air flow sensor heads are located in the air intake pipe of the engine, and are typically placed to read the flow of air flowing through the middle of the pipe. Using this typical depth of penetration of the mass air flow sensor head, most automobile manufacturers have designed their engine control units to operate the engines at approximately 80% efficiency. This means there is a large gap left between the capacity the engines are currently running at, and where their optimal performance could be. If they were running at a higher efficiency percentage, the engines could be running even more efficiently, effectively increasing miles per gallon, increasing power, reducing emissions and reducing fuel consumption.
Several attempts have been made to address this issue, but they all involve the internal modification of the air intake pipe, and tend to be complex, unreliable and expensive—both to build and to install.
Accordingly, there is a need for an aftermarket way to improve engine efficiency while avoiding the aforementioned deficiencies and disadvantages of the prior art.